Sealed Fate
by haruhi65
Summary: A mysterious man comes and kidnaps the hokage's daughters. Will they find them? will they even be alive? And who is the man with the short dark hair that doesn't seem to care about anything?
1. The Seal

**Sealed Fate**

**Yo! its the author!**

**what up!**

**so im starting a new stroy and i wanna know what u think!**

**Disclaimer: really? if ur here u know what a disclaimer is and are probably sick of it **

**only people i own (that you know of) Kiana and Tora**

* * *

><p>No sound could be heard in the forest outside Konoha. It was eerily silent. If someone was around to look someone would notice a very slight rustling sound and a dark blur in the shadows. Because no one was around, no one was alerted of possible danger.<p>

Laughter of young girls permeated the clearing. A girl with golden yellow hair chased a younger girl with hair the exact color of dandelions. The girls were very similar. They both had blue eyes, they both loved to wear dresses, and they both loved their daddy, the Rokudaime.

The younger girl tackled the older to the ground and laughter turned to gasping and giggling. The pair laid there catching their breath.

"Hey sis?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we can get ramen for supper?"

The older one chuckled. Her younger sister was as famous as their father for being a ramaholic. It was rumored around the village that she could match him bowl for bowl and a few held the belief that the five year old girl could even beat him at his own game. It wasn't true of course. No child, no matter how much they love ramen, could match the famous appetite of Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's very likely" She laughed. She was actually hoping for something else to eat. She did love ramen, don't doubt that. She just wasn't nearly as addicted as the rest of her family and the fact that they ate ramen every day was hard on her. She often fixed her own meals.

She got up and stretched yawning a little before stooping to help her little sister up. The younger girl, Kiana, got up and copied her sisters stretch. He hair ribbon fell to the ground but she didn't pay it any mind.

There was a sudden cry of surprise and both girls looked to were their ANBU guard fell out of his tree. LIFELESS.

There was a new person on the branch. He was holding a bloody sword. Kiana screamed and hid behind Tora. The man jumped down from the branch and advanced toward them. Tora held her arms out protectively but there was little the eight year old girl could do against a man who had just murdered an ANBU. The man showed no emotion as he stood in front of the scared yet defiant girls.

"run" whispered Tora to her sister. Kiana took off toward Konoha as Tora ran the other direction shouting in hopes of drawing his attention to her. To her horrow it didn't work. The man instead disappeared and showed up in front of Kiana causing her to run into him. Before she even realized it he knocked her unconscious.

"No!" screamed Tora. 'oh my gosh he killed my sister!' Her face paled when the man was suddenly right in front of her. There was a sharp pain and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kiana groaned as she woke. She shivered before opening her eyes to blackness. She whimpered extremely frightened. She was afraid of the dark and still slept with lights on in her room.<p>

"Tora?" she whispered. No anwer. Se curled up into a tight little ball.

"Tora?" She said much louder than before. No answer. There wasn't a sound at all other than her breathing which was getting faster along with her heartbeat as she started to panic.

In what seemed like days (but in reality had only been a few hours) footsteps could be heard. Kiana curled tighter on herself and squeezed her eyes shut when the door opened to a bright light.

"Hn, she's awake." It was the man who had killed their guard and apparently brought her here. She looked around in the new light attempting to find her sis. She whimpered again when tora was no place in sight.

Behind the scary man was an even scarier man. This man had dark hair like the first one, but instead of cropping it short, it fell in a curtain around his shoulders.

"Hello child," he purred. Kiana unconsciously moved away from him.

"Not scared of me, are you?" His face held a look of mock disappointment. Orochimaru walked closer to the huddled girl.

"Stay away," she mumbled. She wanted very badly to shut her eyes but her instincts screamed at her to be watchful.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Orochimaru said, reaching out to touch her.

"Stay away!" she screamed, scrambling up and away. Unfortunately she made the exact same mistake as last time and ran into scary man #1. She struggled to get away but there was little the five year old could do but be forced to turn around, her hands pinned to her side. She started to cry. The man holding her scowled in annoyance. He bent down to his mouth was next to her ear.

"Stop crying or I will make you," he said menacingly. She closed her mouth immediately but couldn't stop the tears from falling. It didn't matter to the man. He just wanted her silent.

"Now Kiana, you don't have to be quite so scared. What would your sister think if she saw you like this?"Orochimaru said. She looked straight at him then.

"Where's Tora? Where's my sister!" she yelled. Pressure on her arm from her captor silenced her.

"Would you like to be with her? I could arrange that." Orochimaru offered. Kiana's eyes got wide and hopeful.

"I'd do anything to be with Tora," she whispered.

"Excellent!" Orochimaru smiled. It looked super creepy like someone with a secret plot.

"All you have to do, is when I say now, you say, 'I consent.'

Orochimaru put his hand on her forehead and with the other hand made a sign. He said several words unknown to the girl and she felt a tingle under the hand on her forehead.

"Now."

"I-I consent." She said, uncertain of what would happen. There was a burst of light from under the hand and the tingling turned to a sharp pain that dulled quickly. When he removed his hand, there was an intricate seal on her forehead. She was released from her hold and she quickly dashed to a corner. Orochimaru smirked.

"Come here" he said. You could see her head start to shake 'no', however, she stopped mid shake. Her eyes widened as her body took a step forward against her will. She soon arrived in front of Orochimaru, her body shaking.

'I can't move my body the way I want to!' she thought. 'Excellent' thought Orochimaru. "Complete control" he said. If it was possible, her eyes would have widened more.

"B-b-b-but w-wait. What happened…?" she spluttered. The seal," he poked her forehead, "allows complete control of you." She didn't understand at all.

"Where's my sister?" she asked.

Scary man #1 smirked, "Follow me."

They soon reached a door to another cell. When they opened the door and turned on the light, Kiana saw Tora sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest.

"Tora!" she exclaimed and ran to her. She hugged her older sister tightly. Tora looked dazed and confused but held tightly to her younger sibling. She clearly didn't want them to be separated again. Suddenly they were in the dark. They looked up confused. The man had shut the door.

'Oh well,' thought Kiana, 'I don't mind the dark as long as I have my sister.'

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Konoha<strong>

Naruto walked through the front door of his new house. When he became Hokage Tsunade had insisted that he let her buy him a house. He refused anyway and used his paycheck as Hokage instead. Tsunade had grumbled something about him being a stubborn brat who she put up with way too often. He smiled at the memory.

"Girls I'm home!" he called to the entire house. He took off his sandles and stepped up into the house. He looked around confused. The girls always greeted him. (usually the greeting went along the lines of them jumping him and knocking him down causing them to become a pile of laughter)

Now all that greeted him was silence. He searched their rooms first. It was later than usual so maybe they had gotten tired and went to be. Then he checked the back yard. A pit of worry was beginning to form in his gut.

'where are they?' he thought. Naruto quickly put his sandles back on and ran to the ANBU headquarters

"Yo, Hoka….ge..sama…" the ANBU that gave the greeting trailed off when he saw the Hokage's face. This was not just a casual visit. This was serious. Naruto went up to the head of the ANBU.

"Kakashi! Which ANBU was assigned to Tora and Kiana?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Naruto! Calm down and tell me what happened." Kakashi said. Naruto looked around to make sure there were only ANBU in the building.

"When I got home tonight my daughters weren't there!" he screamed.

"I'll send out a search party immediately." The former sensei said.

"Eagle, Dog, Mouse and Grasshopper, go look for the Hokage's daughters. Hurry!" he shouted to the room. Then he laid a hand on the shoulder of his former student. "We'll find them."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I have never written this much for a story without thinking about it before. The story is just flowing onto the pages. I am currently writing the 3<strong>**rd**** ch. But I'll make you wait a bit. Basically its because I can write in a notebook during school when I don't have access to a computer. It will take a bit to type. **

**i originally had page breaks that looked like the seal on Kiana's forehead but they dont show up here so i will probably post a link to it sometime.**


	2. The Children

**Hey Ya'll!**

**I just have to say that this story is much further along than the posted chapters suggest. I am already writing ch 4 and I have over 25 pages of notebook filled! **

**Anyway! Its chapter 2 time! **

* * *

><p>Tora woke up shivering. It was so cold in these cells! She hugged Kiana tighter trying to get warm.<p>

'Curse our love for dresses and skirts!' she thought. Kiana whimpered in her sleep. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she started to thrash around. She was obviously having a nightmare. She had them every time she fell asleep now. Tora estimated that they had been there for a couple days now. Tora sat up against the wall and placed Kiana's head in her lap

'I wonder if anyone is searching for us' she thought absently while stroking her sister's hair.

"Of course they will!" she said out loud. She had confidence in her father. He may be busy and he may insist that their babysitters be boring ANBU. Most ANBU didn't play with them. Tora had figured that the few that did play were pleasant exceptions. She didn't need their guards playing with them though. She had her sister.

She also got to meet a lot of people because of her dad. The people who were friends with her father were awesome. Guy and Lee were hilarious. Kiba let them ride Akamaru. Everyone was so kind. She only wished that she had some friends her own age. None of her dad's friends were even married let alone having any kids.

I overheard auntie Sakura telling daddy how ironic it was that the class dead last had become Hokage and started a family. I had asked dad why he had kids when none of his friends did. He had just smiled nervously and told me he would explain it when Kiana was old enough to understand. I had complained of course. He said that she wouldn't understand any of it now and he knew that whatever he told me I would tell her.

He was right of course. She shared everything with her sister. It was unreal how much they were alike. If it wasn't for the fact that she was three years older and had slightly darker hair and eyes they would be twins. She lifted her sister's bangs so she could look at the seal.

" Not anymore I guess" she sighed. Just then the door opened blinding Tora. Standing in the doorway was the man Kiana had dubbed scary man #1. Tora knew his name though. Dad had talked about him often. He was the man he planned to 'save' one day, the one that was in dad's old team 7 picture. This man was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>If you didn't know better you would think that the Hokage was asleep on the job. Kakashi knew better though. He made his entrance through the window and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The Hokage lifted his head and you could the see puffy eyes and tear streaked face. Kakashi hadn't seen Naruto cry this hard since his wife's funeral. Naruto took a kerchief out of his desk and made himself more presentable.<p>

"Any news?" Naruto asked. He felt a little hope. He had told no one to come back unless they had something to report.

'But then again Kakashi already broke that order' he thought, his hope vanishing.

"No, no progress." Kakashi replied sadly. It was now the fifth day that the girls had been missing. There had been no news at all since the first day when they had found the dead ANBU and Kiana's hair ribbon. Naruto stared at the ribbon on his desk.

'Kiana always loses her hair ribbons' thought Naruto. He felt he had failed his daughters. It didn't matter that he had sent out every single available ninja and knew that Suna had done the same.

Just then another ANBU arrived in his office snapping him out of his thoughts. By the look that Kakashi was giving him he had been thinking for awhile

"Hakage-sama there is someone from outside the village who wishes to speak with you. She says she is a contact of Jiraiya" The ANBU reported.

" Send them in immediately" Naruto said perking up a very small bit at the name of his old sensei. The person that came into his office was nothing like what he thought they might be. He thought that the contact would be some woman with huge breasts or a gorgeous face. The person that came into his office was a girl not much older than himself.

She was very average looking. She wasn't pretty, nor was she ugly. She had long brown hair in a pony and black eyes. The only noticeable thing about the girl was two red lines that came down her cheeks from the center of her eyes. They looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where.

"You must be Naruto" She said to him. "I'm glad your dream of becoming Hokage came true."

"Thanks," Naruto said embarrassed. This woman obviously knew more about him than he knew about her.

"Oh, Let me introduce myself. My name is Cho." She blushed at this point and seemed to be wrestling with herself internally. It seemed as if she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should. She took a big breath and seemed to come to a decision.

"I am Jiraiya's daughter." She finally said. This cause both Naruto's and Kakashi's mouths to drop to the floor. Literally! Cho giggled and the men picked up their mouths.

"wait.. I don't know why I am surprised. As much as your father got around while we were traveling I'm surprised there aren't more than you" said Naruto.

"Oh, but there are more of us." She said. Naruto deadpanned. He hadn't actually thought there would be more. She saw this and continued "I'm the oldest and the only one that father actually knew about. I tracked down the others on my own."

"how many children does pervy sage have?" Naruto asked.

"ummm…." She counted them in her head. "about fourteen that I know about." She said "four resulted from that little trip you guys took."

"Well… ummmm… ok then. So why are you here? Do you want citizenship to Konoha? Access to Jiraiya's money?" Naruto asked.

"I would like those things eventually yes, but right now I would like to offer the services of my spy network." Cho said.

"Spy network?" Kakashi asked "what kind of spy network?"

"The kind that gathers information Hatake-san" Kakashi took off his ANBU mask.

"And how did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess. I couldn't see both your eyes through your mask and you have very distinctive hair."

"Ah, I suppose you have information to offer us?" he asked.

"Yes, that is why I am here. Hokage-sama I have an idea where your daughters might be" she said. Naruto sucked in a breath.

'My daughters? My daughters! Oh please let them be ok!" Naruto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOH! Jiraiya has children! I dont know why I haven't seen stories with that before. He was a big enough pervert and I doubt every girl turned down the legendary sanin. i admit 14 is a bit much but i have plans for those children. <strong>

**I will be putting the semi disclaimer at the end because that way I can list my charectors **

**dont own naruto charectors**

**i DO own Cho and all the other children of Jiraiya! **


	3. The Flashbacks

"Ah, I suppose you have information to offer us?" he asked.

"Yes, that is why I am here. Hokage-sama I have an idea where your daughters might be" she said. Naruto sucked in a breath.

'My daughters? My daughters! Oh please let them be ok!" Naruto thought.

"Please continue!" Naruto practically shouts.

"I have reason to suspect they were kidnapped by Orochimaru." Naruto's fists clench.

'That evil snake BASTARD!' he thought. 'He takes everything from me.' Naruto thought about Sasuke and how much he regretted not being able to save him even after all these years.

"My contacts and I have narrowed down the possible hideouts to five." She said before her face softened "I'm sorry Naruto I did the best I could." When Naruto saw her expression he surprised her by getting up and giving her a hug.

"You have done more than enough Cho-chan. Before you we had no leads at all. Thank you so much." She blushed and he let go of her.

"Dad would have found their exact location though."

"I dunno bout that Cho." Said Kakashi. I've seen Jiraiya at work and you narrowed it down much faster than he did.

"Really?" she asked

"Yea." He replied

Naruto went into full Hokage mode.

"Kakashi recall everyone and have them in my office for new instructions," the ANBU captain was gone in less than a second. Naruto looked at the older girl.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Umm….. actually there was someone I was hoping to meet" she said slowly.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Tsunade-sama." She said meekly. Naruto beamed.

"Of course!" Naruto set off down the hallway. "She's at the hospital right now but I'm sure she wouldn't mint the intrusion."

"Tsunade is injured?" Cho asked.

"No! You don't understand. She is the head doctor at the hospital. She isn't injured."

"Oh, ok." She said relieved. Tsunade had become her idol because of the stories that her father had told her. They arrived at the hospital and made their way to Tsunade's office. Naruto navigated the halls with ease like any shinobi who had ever had field work. Naruto was a bit more familiar with the hospital than most.

"Baa-chan I have someone for you to meet!" Naruto called loudly.

"Brat! No yelling in a hospital! And don't call me old!" a voice yelled at least ten times louder than Naruto had. Naruto snickered before opening the door to the office.

'she is just what dad described her as.' Cho thought. Inside the office was a big chested woman with blonde pigtails. Surprisingly she was sober. After retiring she didn't drink nearly as much. (Naruto knew why too.)

"Naruto who is this?" Tsunade asked

"This is Cho." Introduced Naruto "Now if you excuse me I must get going, the ANBU will be arriving in my office shortly."

"ANBU? Did somebody find information about the girls?" Tsunade asked hopefull.

"Cho found the lead. She wanted to meet you by the way. I'll let her tell you why." Naruto said before slipping out the door. He may have wanted to see the look on Tsunade's face when she learned about all of Jiraiya's children but he had more pressing matters to look after, like the location of his daughters.

Tsunade looked at the girl before her. She looked average. Nothing about her physical features were impressive, however there was something about her. Something about the girl stuck out to Tsunade, but what was it?

"I… umm… Tsunade-sama?" Cho was usually confident but standing in front of her idol was unnerving.

"Yes?" the older woman prompted.

"Do you think you could tell me stories of you and my father?" Cho blurted. Tsunade looked amused.

"I would if I knew who your father was" Tsunade said

"My father…" she took a breath to steady herself. "My father was Jiraiya." The reaction she thought would happen didn't happen. Cho looked at Tsunade. The Sanin wasn't moving. It looked like she wasn't seeing anything either.

"Tsunade-sama?" The girl asked tentatively. She was suddenly crushed by a hug. She looked up and saw that the great Tsunade, legendary sanin, greatest medical kunoichi in the world, former Hokage, was silently weeping.

Tora got up and stood in front of her sister. Just because she knew who this man was didn't mean she could relax her guard over her sister. The little girl and had been hurt too much in her opinion and even though father was trying to save this man, didn't mean he was safe, far from it. Sasue just grunted in semi amusement at the girls actions.

'she wouldn't stand a chance' he thought.

"follow me" the raven boy said. Tora knelt down and tried to wake her sister. Sasuke came over and lifted her away from the sleeping girl.

"Just you." He said. She followed him out the cell door and through many candle lit hallways.

"you must pay a fortune buying candles" mused the blonde girl out loud. Sasuke smirked because he knew she couldn't see his face. The girl was right.

'The snake man should suck it up and get electricity'

"That man should suck it up and get electricity" she said the same time he thought it. They finally reached their destination. It was a very large cavern filled with hundreds of lit candles. This caused Sasuke to smirk internally. At one end of the room was a high backed stone chair on a raised stone platform of sorts. In the chair sat the creepiest man to ever set foot on earth, Orochimaru. The eight year old froze before slowly moving to stand in front of the frightening man.

"Ah, Tora. Its nice to finally talk to you just one on one. Normally one wouldn't get the privilege but after your little escapade yesterday I believe you need to know the rules of this little game.

~flashback~

Tora tested the door to their cell. She was extremely surprised to find it UNLOCKED. She motioned for her sis to be quiet and to follow her. They snuck down the hallway trying random doors and being as quiet as possible. They found a door that led to another hallway and went down it.

This continued as they made their way through the hideout. They saw rooms with strange contraptions and rooms with people whose eyes were dead. Nobody looked at them. They were stuck in their own despair and hell. They snuck past a kitchen that made their stomachs grumble and they rushed on hoping nobody heard. They came to some stairs and looked at eachother with hope shining in their eyes. They made their way up the stairs and into the mouth of a cave. From the opening of the cave they could see bright sunlight.

Tora grabbed her little sister's hand and ran toward the opening. She passed through but Kiana screamed in pain and was jerked from her grasp. Tora turned around to see her sister lying on the ground clutching her head. Sasuke appeared from behind an outcropping of rock and picked up Kiana throwing her over his shoulder.

"No!" shouted Tora running after them. He would have let her leave, she realized. She could have left and he wouldn't have stopped her. She couldn't , no, WOULDN'T leave her baby sister. She followed them all the way back to their cell. Tora walked in and turned around to see him smirk and toss Kiana into the cell. She caught her sister before she could hit her head on the ground. The lock was heard clicking into place and all was quiet.

~End Flashback~

Tora shook with fear. She firmly believed she was going to get punished for trying to escape. She was thankful that at least Kiana wasn't being punished.

"Now, now, what are you so afraid of?" Orochimaru's creepy smile just made her shake more. "Do you think you will be punished? Don't fear my dear it was simply a test." This made Tora angry (she has always had a bit of a temper).

"A test?" she shouted. Orochimaru stood up and came down in front of her. She started to shake. She was afraid again. (understandably)

"A test to see how far you would go for that sister of yours, apparently far enough to come straight back into your prison even though you were free to leave."

"I would never leave Kiana!" she shouted bravely. It was bravery she didn't feel.

"Which is exactly why you are in front of me now" Orochimaru stated "I am now going to tell you about the mark on your sister's forehead because you need to know the consequences if you don't do your duties."

"Duties?" Tora was completely confused now.

"Because you stayed you now belong to me just as much as your sister does."

"She doesn't belong to you!" she shouted " and neither do I!" Orochimaru let out an evil laugh that made her skin crawl.

"I beg to differ" he said. "the mark on your dear sister's forehead is a possession seal. She belongs to me. With that seal she has to obey my every command. No. Matter. What." Tora's eyes widened in disbelief.

"furthermore" he continued "she is only allowed to go where I say. I specified that she not be allowed past the entrance to the hideout and wa la, invisible barrier. I can even specify who is alled to touch her."

Tora gasped at the last one. 'Not be able to comfort my sister?' she thought. Orochimaru saw the distress showing on her face and grinned evilly.

"Of course if you obey me I won't have to use the last option on you." He added almost as an after thought. A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek as she bowed to him.

Sasuke watched the whole exchange from the shadow of the wall. He saw the tear on the young girls cheek and internally cringed. He didn't particularly like tearing a young child's family apart. It made him feel like his brother. The girl in front of him was about the age he was when his family was massacred. Her sister was even younger. He knew that it was wrong to do this to them but he needed info on Itachi! He steeled his heart against these feelings as he led the girl back to her sister. They had eachother, he reasoned they would fare better than he had alone. He knew what he could have been. What he lost. His emotions, his friends, his home.

Sasuke scowled at his thoughts, unknowingly scaring Tora more, and banished them. He let the girl into her cell, locked the door, and then went to sulk in his room. With these girls here he couldn't banish his thoughts of another, older blonde.

~At Konoha~

Naruto paced his office, his hand pulling through his hair. He stopped and stared at the family picture on his desk. The picture was when Kiana was still an infant. It showed her in a carrier on the chest of Naruto laughing while Tora sat on his shoulders pointing off into the distance. Naruto remembered that day clearly.

~flashback~

" Daddy! Daddy! Me want wamen! Me want wamen!" Tora shouted enthusiastically as they walked through the market during the festival. Naruto had laughed before a flash of light blinded him causing him to run into someone.

He apologized profusely and then turned toward the source of the light. There he saw Sakura with a camera in her hand laughing and apologizing.

"Sorry Naruto! It was just such an adorable sight!" she said. Naruto sighed.

"eh, its alright Sakura. Would you like to come with us to Ichiraku's?" He asked.

"Sure Naruto," She smiled taking Kiana out of her carrier. They then walked together through the crowd of the festival.

~end flashback~

That had been the week after his wife died. As Hokage he had been obligated to attend the festival and he had been very stressed. Sakura had been a blessing that day. She had occupied the girls by taking them to games and booths. All Naruto had had to do was tag along.

He had kept hold of his mind through all the trials in his life. From his childhood, to becoming Hokage. Within two years of becoming Hokage he had been pressured by the council to get married. Then he had had Tora, then Kiana. The most maddening thing was his wife's death the week after giving birth. It had been devastating, but he had pulled through.

Kakashi entered through the window. "Naruto we have important news!" he said.

"You found them?" Naruto looked up from the photo, hope shining in his eyes. Kakashi crossed to him and put a hand on each of his shoulders to look straight into his eyes.

"We found them"

**Longest CH EVER!**

**On a side note their outfits for the festival include**

**Kiana- pink shirt with yellow shorts**

**Tora- deep red kimono with blue fireworks on it.**

**Naruto- orange kkimono with red flames at the bottom**

**Sakura- dark pink kimono with light pink petals on it**

**Funfact. Kabuto was the one that Naruto bumped into (in disguise) This is how Orochimaru kept tabs on Naruto.**


	4. The Green Hair

Naruto sat in his chair listening to the report from the young ANBU.

"I was watching the entrance for any possible movement when two young girls appeared. They looked between 4 and 8 and one was older than the other. They were both blonde." Naruto Gasped

"That's them. Its them!" he shouted.

"Please continue with your report." Kakashi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him.

"When they appeared they looked around as if in a daze. Then the older child grabbed the younger by the hand and ran out of the hideout. However when the younger was about to go through the entrance there was a bright light emitting from her forehead. She was then thrown back into the cave where she huddled on the ground, apparently in pain." Naruto slammed his fists on the desk his face a mask of fury.

"What happened next?" Kakashi asked wanted to get all the way through the report so they could make a plan.

"A man with dark hair shaped like a duck's butt appeared and picked up the young girl. He then walked into the depths of the cave. The older girl followed. I came back right away." The ANBU finished.

"Tell me more about the man that came and retrieved the young girl" Kakashi said. The young ANBU looked curiously between the Hokage and his ANBU captain. He may be the second youngest ANBU but he knew that he was only supposed to take orders from the Hokage himself. He looked at the obviously distressed Hokage and when he inclined his head in permission he described him.

"He looked to be about 26 years old with black eyes. His hair looked to be blue black in color with bangs framing his face. The back of his hair was styled in what my opinion was a duck's butt. His skin was extremely pale and he showed no emotion except for one smirk that looked to me like mild amusement." The ANBU could see how his Hokage's fist clenched more and how his captain paled. "Who is he? Is this bad?"

"It doesn't concern you just yet." Kakashi said

"Your dismissed. Thank you Rabbit." Naruto said. After Rabbit was gone Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to save my children" Naruto said his face serious.

Kiana lay huddled in her older sister's lap for warmth. They had been at this dark place for quite a while now and she was very tired. The man she had been told to call Lord Orochimaru kept giving her tasks to complete. He had her wash dishes or do his laundry (ewww). He also kept having her feed the other prisoners. She had learned something very shocking the second day. Literally.

Flashback

The cook showed her to the cart of food.

"Everything is he same dear so you can just pick a bowl and set it inside the bars."

"Yes maam" she said shyly. She took the cart and went down to the cells. She started at one end of the cell block and went down the row. Last time the prisoners hadn't paid any attention to her, they had stayed in their own little world of suffering. Now a few of them stirred enough to notice how young the person feeding them was. One, a boy about 18 , talked to her.

"Hey!" he whispered harshly. Kiana jumped.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he said apologetically.

"It ….ummm.. o-ok. I just wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me is all." She said quietly. She handed him his bowl.

"Thanks for the food but, why are you here? You're so young." He said.

"Oh ummm… we were taken by scary man #1 not too long ago." She said.

"We?" he asked.

"My big sister Tora is here too!" The boy looked at Kiana thoughtfully. The name Tora sounded familiar and something about this girl seemed to resonate with something in his brain.

"I see, How old is she?"

"Eight." Kiana said. The teenager looked apprehensive.

"How old are you?" He didn't know why but he was concerned for the little girl in front of him.

"I'm five!" she stated proudly. He looked horrified.

"You're too young to be here!" He exclaimed.

"Well I didn't really have a choice ya know." She inspected the boy in the cell more closely. He was very pale. His long sleeved blue shirt was in tatters just like his yellow colored pants. She saw bandages on his exposed skin. She noticed all of this but the thing the little girl noticed was his hair. It was a leafy green color. He saw her stare at it and he smiled tugging on one of his bangs.

"I know right? Weird colored hair" Kiana blushed thinking he was reading her mind.

"Is your hair always that color?" She asked

"It was brown before I came here." He said "do you know why you're here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Are you strong? Is your mom a government official? You're much too young to be here!"

"My mommy is dead but my daddy is Hokage!" she stated proudly. It WAS something to be proud of.

"Your father is Naruto Uzumaki?" He really was horrified now. No wonder she looked so familiar. _Ageha._

"Yea! He will come and save us I know it!" She shouted happily.

"Hey! If your gunna take the time to yap then give me my food first!" an unknown prisoner yelled.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back

"I'm glad you have someone to save you Kiana. I wish I had that hope." The green haired boy said.

"You'll get out to! Believe it!" she said before hurrying off to feed the rest of the prisoners. Unknown to her the boy smiled and said "That's Naruto's daughter alright."

Kiana reached the cell that contained the angry prisoner.

"Took you long enough! Next time you feed me first, understand girl?" he spat. Kiana thought that the best strategy would be to remain silent.

"Do you understand me!" he shouted before grabbing her wrist. He screamed in agony before being thrown to the back wall of the cell. Kiana stood there, shock and fear etched on her face.

"That was a stronger reaction than I thought would occur, excellent." A slithering voice said. Kiana jumped and turned around to face Orochimaru.

"W-w-what happened?" Kiana stammered.

"That my dear girl, is an outcome of the seal on your forehead."

"But, but Tora can touch me!"

"only becauseI allow her dear girl." He came up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"There are only three people in the world that can touch you now." He said

"Who's the third?" she asked.

"I'll let you discover that on your own. For now, come with me.

"I haven't finished feeding them yet sir."

"Doesn't matter, they don't need food. Follow." Orochimaru led the way out of the cell block. Kiana followed but chanced a glance at the green haired boy's cell. He was there watching her leave with a horrified expression on his face.

That was the last time Kiana had seen Midori as she had named him. She had served food down there three more times since then and his cell had been empty. She wanted to know his real name. He was so kind and a mystery to her. She hadn't told Tora about what happened. Her sister sensed something wrong with the younger girl and Kiana thought about telling her about Midori, but she couldn't manage. It was like her own little secret. She was worried about him though.

~Midori's POV~

It was so painful.

'Is this punishment for talking to Kiana?' he thought. 'No this seems like the normal torture.' Another sharp pain entered his side and he screamed.

'This is the longest torture session I've ever been through though!' His body was on fire with the pain.

"Open your eyes," his torturer said, he hadn't realized he had closed them. He opened them to see Kabuto in front of him, a scalpel in hand. "you are getting quieter during our little sessions. Maybe we should mix it up a little." I felt the color drain from my face.

"Please n-no" I knew I couldn't take much more of this torture. My body was going to give out soon I was sure.

"Then beg. I want you to scream and beg and cry!" he said sadistically.

I was proud of myself. But I screamed and begged and pleaded. There was no nead for pride when being tortured just to be tortured. The only time you need to be silent was if they were searching for information. I wanted the pain to end! Finally it did.

"Have a good night" Kabuto said leaving him there, still covered in blood. He wondered how he could possibly help that little girl.


	5. The Hiding Place

**First off I am SO VERY SORRY for how long I have gone without updating this story.**

**It has been so many months since I have been able to even be near this that had to reread everything I had written because I had no idea where I was going! **

**I could make excuses, work bla bla bla no computer bla, bla, bla starting college bla bla bla... No excuse for how LONG its been. **

**truely utterly SORRY.**

**Anyway lets begin!**

**0000000000**

Cho looked out the window of the Hokage office. Naruto was sitting at his desk looking at team profiles trying to determine who he should have come with him to get his daughters. He knew that none of hscouncil approved of him going on this mission personally. He wouldn't listen to them though. He had to rescue his daughters. It was that plain and simple.

"I want to come with" Cho said. Naruto looked up.

"How many times are you going to surprise me by what you say?" he asked.

"Many more." she replied, "I'm going there even if you don't approve. There is someone I need to get. I would prefer that your ninja regard me as an ally."

"All right then, me, you, Eagle, Wolf, Dog..." Just then Sakura walked in.

"You better have put me down to go with or so help me!" she said

"And Sakura" he said writing her name next to the others. He smiled up at her and she huffed.

"Good who are the others?" she asked.

"Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Cho" he said

"Ah, ok" Sakura said

"When do we leave?" Cho asked

"Sakura, can you go inform the other? Tell them to meet here as soon as they are prepared. We will leave as soon as everyone is assembled. I want my daughters back!" Naruto said passionately. Sakura nodded and exited out the window.

000

"They will be making their move soon." said a man in shadows.

"Should we move over operations? asked the kneeling figure in front of him.

"No let them come to us. The girls are only a pawn in a much bigger plan." said the master.

"May I ask what the plan is?" The servant asked.

"You will find out soon Kabuto, for now be prepared. We will have a tough fight on our hands when they finally arrive."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he rose. An evil grin could be seen on the lord's face.

000000000000000000

Sasuke paced his room. He had a scowl on his face just in case anyone came in. In truth. He was anxious.

'Naruto is on his way here. Those girls will be caught in the crossfire if they aren't put in a safe place.' he stopped pacing and scowled for real.

'Why should I care!' he thought angrily 'They aren't my kids! I cut my ties with Konoha.'

'You never really cut your ties with Naruto' a traitorous part of his mind said.

'I didn't need to kill the dobe! I cut the tie and he lived!' thought another side of his mind.

'Wrong! You care for him. He's your best friend an now his children are going to get hurt if you don't DO something!'

'What can i do? I can't take the youngest out of the hideout.'

'Hide them'

The last thought just whispered through his mind. He could hide them from Orochimaru. But if Orochimaru couldn't find the girls then neither could their father. He would have to chance it. He could possibly lead Naruto to the girls after the majority of the fighting was over. With that he nodded to himself and left his room.

000000000000000

A bright light fell across Tora's face and woke her up. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. She stood up and walked over to him. She searched his face for any reason that he would be there at this time of the night, or was it day? As usual his face betrayed nothing. He walked in and picked up her still sleeping sister.

"follow me." he said. Tora followed behind a little apprehensively. They hadn't been summoned at the same time for a long time now.

"Is something going on?" she asked timidly. She expected him to glare at her like all the other times but she was surprised when he answered.

"Not yet but there will be soon. This hideout is going to be raided and fights will result. Fights with Orochimaru tend to be large and destructive and anyone with limited skills would be caught in the crossfire." he said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, so where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to hide you." he said.

"How will hiding help? Wouldn't the hiding place be in the same amount of danger?" she asked.

"I'm going to put a barrier around the spot so no one will be able to break in." he replied

They arrived at a big chamber. It was the same one with the stonelike throne. On the opposite side of the room was a large stone statue snake. The snake was coiled up and had a rattle at the end. The mouth of the snake was open.

Sasuke set down Kiana and motioned for Tora to come to him. He held her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"You will not speak or move around once you are in there. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Tora was scared of this man but she was also very thankful for him. He was protecting her and her sister.

"good"

"May I ask who the people are that are coming to raid this hideout?" Sasuke picked her up and brought her to the mouth of the snake. The inside was slippery and would work very well as a slide.

"Konoha" he said as he let go. Tora screamed for him to wait but it was too late. That was the end of her questions as she slid through the dark tunnel of the snake. She tumbled to a stop. She got up and waited at the end of the tunnel for her sister. It took longer than she thought for her sister to be sent through but when she did arrive she was awake and trembling.

"Shhh, its ok sis" Tora said. They turned and looked at their surroundings.

They were in a small room that was shaped like the rattle on the snake. There was a glowing purple dome all around them.

"That must be the barrier he put up." Kiana said.

"Shh" Tora said. They settled against the wall and silently waited for the sounds of battle.

000000000000000

Orochimaru sat on his stone throne. He was extremely angry. He glared at the poor cowering servant in front of him. "What do you mean you cant find them?" he yelled. He killed the man in front of him.

"They are still here somewhere! The youngest isn"t able to leave. Sasuke, go find them for me." Sasuke bowed hiding a smirk. He then made his face a mask of indifference.

"Hn" he said leaving.

"Kabuto, go see our little green haired friend. Maybe he knows where our little guests are."

"My pleasure." Kabuto said evily.

"Inside the statue the girls' eyes were wide with fear. Upon hearing that that they were about to do something to Midori, Kiana cried silent tears.

000000000000000000000

Naruto ran with Sakura through the Hideout. He had split them into groups of two. Kiba with Neji, Kakashi with Cho and himself with Sakura. They made sure to check every room they came across. Naruto and Sakura turned a corner and heard faint screaming. They ran toward the sound. As they got closer the screaming got more agonized, more pleading. The two ninja shared a look and burst through the door. Straight into a torture session.

"Ah, so you're finally here." A man with white hair and glasses said.

"Kabuto!" Naruto growled.

"Long time no see Naruto," he said.

"Shut it! Where are my daughters?!" Naruto yelled.

"You know what Naruto, I don't know. Why don't we ask this nice young man here? He seemed to be on good terms with the younger brat. Well boy? Tell us where they are!" Kabuto said before driving a knife into his lung. The boy with green hair made a choking sound and spit up blood.

"No!" Sakura shouted. She attempted to punch Kabuto through the stone wall but he danced away. Naruto went after him with a rasengan. Sakura blocked out the rest of the fight to concentrate on the injured body in front of her. Her hands hovered over the boy covered in the green light of her medical ninjutsu.

Her diagnosis concluded that he had several broken bones and fractures along with several long scars and fresh gashes. The lung was the worst injury at the moment Sakura knew and she set herself up to try and heal it.

Naruto smashed Kabuto through the wall with his rasengan. Kabuto slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He reached up and wiped the blood off of his face. He smirked and took off running. Naruto took off after him and followed a short distance behind. Naruto could have easily taken over the henchman but realized that Kabuto was leading him somewhere. He didn't stop to think, however, that he might be leading him into a trap.

Sakura looked up from her work and noticed that Naruto was gone and there was a gaping hole in the wall. She called Neji on her radio.

"Eagle! Eagle come in this is Slug." She said.

"Slug this is Eagle." was the reply.

"I have someone in need of evacuation. Badly Injured but stable for now do you have my location?" she asked.

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"Go after Naruto. We ran into Kabuto, he's fighting him now."

"Alright, I'm on my way." he said.

Sakura signed off on the radio and checked over the strange boy one more time. When she was satisfied with his health she moved to get up. She never got the chance. A sharp blow to the neck and she went limp.

"Sorry Sakura, but Naruto has to do this on his own" Sasuke said before walking away.

**0000000000000000000000**

**Another cliffie tho! i love cliff hangers so if you dont then you really shouldnt ever read my stories**


	6. The Fight Begins

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

He chased Kabuto into a room. Naruto stopped to get a good look at the room. There was a giant stone snake on one half of the room. It looked very fierce and intimidating as it reared its head high into the room. The room itself was very large and spacious. The ideal place for a battle. He watched as Kabuto approached a raised platform that was in the shadows. He heard a low chuckle as Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows.

"You! What did you do with my daughters?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Welcome to my home. I hope the trip was pleasant?" he said

"Cut the crap and tell me where they are!" Naruto was fuming already and they hadn't even started fighting. These were his daughters and he wanted them safe NOW.

"I'm going to be honest hokage-_sama" _Orochimaru said before disappearing off the platform.

"I have no idea where they are!" came the slithering voice from behind his ear. Naruto Spun wildly. It was the last straw and the normally calm and composed Hokage snapped completely. His eyes turned slitted and feral.

He formed a Rasengan in his hand without the aid of a clone and charged at Orochimaru. The snake bastard dodged the enraged man easily. Instead of attempting to follow Orochimaru he kept moving foreward and hit Kabuto who was caught unaware. Kabuto was thrown back against the wall behind the throne. As Kabuto fell Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and hurled him across the room to hit the snake statue with a sickening crunch. He fell unconscious to the floor.

Naruto turned to face Orochimaru and growled. His canine teeth were sharper than before and his whisker marks more pronounced. Orochimaru felt the Kyuubi's chakra flare during the attack on Kabuto but now he couldn't feel it at all. Interesting. He wondered if Naruto had gained complete control or if one more push and he would lose control.

"Those girls were perfect slaves before they disappeared" Orochimaru said smirking. This caused Naruto to growl more fiercely. The enraged man attempted to punch Orochimaru but he dodged and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He then flung the younger man into the wall across the room creating a crater.

Naruto crawled out of the crater and his eyes narrowed. He sprang at Orochimaru with more speed than before trying to claw at his face. He missed by inches as the snake man danced away. 'Just a little further and I'll be greeting the Kyuubi' thought Orochimaru.

"I was so pleased to find ones so young that would follow my every whim" he said licking his lips with that creepy tongue of his. Naruto's eyes widened and he roared with fury.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Mindscape<p>

"**I haven't seen you in awhile kit. I take it something is wrong."**

"We need to work together. He did something terrible to my daughters."

Kyuubi growled loudly **"Let me take over! I will destroy anyone who so much as touches our kits!"**

"No Kyuu, the girls are still in there somewhere. We need to be calm and stay in control."

"**Are you saying I won't keep control?"**

"Yes."

Kyuubi showed his teeth in a smile. **"Your smarter than you used to be kit. Alright then have my power and find our kits."**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to Orochimaru staring at him with curiosity. He crouched into the position he usually took when overtaken by Kyuu. Through his bangs Naruto saw Orochimaru smirk in triumph. Naruto mirrored the smirk in his head. 'Gotcha'<p>

"Well well well Kyuubi. It's good to see you again." Naruto streaked toward Orochimaru but instead of immediately attacking like the snake was prepared for he jumped over him and formed a Rasenshuriken. He threw the mass of energy at the evil man. Unfortunately for the blond, Orochimaru managed to dodge by leaning impossibly far backwards. The Rasenshuriken instead hit the giant snake statue causing it to crumble. There was a scream and amidst the rubble came a glowing purple light.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey yall! another update? so soon? well it must be christmas break for this college kid. haha I'm extremely sorry that this chapter is super short. but well i saw the cliffie and i couldn't resist. Now for all you who might care. this was written in my notebook about a year ago. I had no idea how strong Naruto would get and I had no Idea his powers that he got from training with the kyuubi. For this story he and the kyuubi are friends to an extent. and kyuubi thinks of the girls as its own kits. The updates will come as fast as i can type them up because it was all in my notebook from senior year.<strong>


	7. The Deal is Made

"Get back here you bastard!"

The girls jumped at the sudden noise.

"Was that dad?" whispered Kiana

"I dunno" whispered Tora.

"You! What did you do with my daughters?"

The girl's eyes widened when they recognized the voice of their father. Tora quickly put her hand over her little sister's mouth. Kiana looked at her completely confused. Tora shook her head and motioned for her to remain silent.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Welcome to my home. I hope the trip was pleasant?"

The girls shivered at this voice and Kiana nodded. She would wait silently for daddy to defeat the bad man and rescue them. If she called out now daddy would be distracted and he needed to concentrate on the fight that was going to take place very soon. The girls listened intently trying to figure out what was happening in the room round them.

"Cut the crap and tell me where they are!"

"I'm going to be honest hokage-_sama_" There was a short pause followed by a whirring noise. Tora's eyes widened. She _knew_ that sound. In the following seconds the girls heard a loud bang followed by a loud crack right above them. The girls jumped in fear. Now the girls heard a loud growling noise.

"Those girls were perfect slaves before they disappeared" Kiana hid her face in Tora's side for comfort. There was a animalistic growl before a loud bang.

"I was so pleased to find ones so young that would follow my every whim"

'No!' thought Tora 'We defied him as much as possible don't listen daddy!

Orochimaru's statement was followed by a loud roar that shocked the girls. Kiana felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't want to be in this stupid statue anymore. There was a long pause in the sounds. The girls looked at each other severely worried. Was daddy ok?

"Well well well Kyuubi. It's good to see you again." The whirring noise came back again only this time it got louder with every passing second. The girls screamed as the world around them came crumbling down.

The dust settled and the girls realized that they were still alive. They looked up from where they were huddled and saw light.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw Orochimaru look inside the purple lighted dome and a giant creepy grin formed on his face.<p>

"Well Well Well Hokage brat look at what you discovered. Naruto was shocked when he saw his little girls huddled together under the shining dome. All demonic features fell away from his demeanor and a look of pure joy took hold of his face. Keeping one eye on the vile snake he walked to the barrier and tried to get in, he needed to comfort his crying girls. His efforts met a solid wall. He was about to shout at Orochimaru when he saw the snake try and fail to reach the girls. Naruto, confused, watched as the bastards face went from fury to a devilish grin.

"Kiana" Naruto saw fear etched on her face at the sound of the snake's voice. "Come here."

Her little body started to tremble. She looked as if she was straining against something. Naruto heard her whimper and then watched in horror as she took a step toward the evil man.

"N-no" She said as her traitorous body took steps without her consent. Tora tried to hold on to her but was pulled toward the edge of the dome right along with her sister. They reached the wall of the dome and Tora redoubled her efforts to still her sister. It was no use because in the next second they were both out of the protective barrier and in front of Orochimaru. Tora was breathing heavily and Kiana looked distraught. Orochimaru put a hand on each of their shoulders and turned them around to face their father.

"Did I not tell you that they were very obedient little slaves?"

"Girls!"

"Daddy!"

"Perhaps I will show you how obedient your daughter can be." Orochimaru grabbed Tora and went to sit on his throne. He put Tora on his lap holding a kunai to her neck. The girls both jumped when they heard a low growl. Kiana looked all over the room trying to locate the sound while Tora's eyes widened. Orochimaru watched their reactions with a calculating smile.

"Kiana, my darling little slave, I want you to attack your father. Attack to kill." Orochimaru said.

"No!" Tora strained to get away from the evil man holding her but to no avail. She felt the kunai break her skin and a trail of blood trickled down her neck. She stopped struggling and growled in frustration. Kiana had tears falling down her face as she shook and faught the commands given to her.

"AH!" She screamed and fell to her knees clutching her head. Naruto ran and crouched down next to her.

"Honey whats wrong? Where are you hurt?" he could see a faint glow coming from underneath her bangs. He went to give her a hug, give her comfort.

"No" she whimpered "d-dont touch me" Her father ignored her and touched her arm. The result was immediate. Naruto felt a painful jolt of energy flow up his arm blasting him back. He hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and landed on all fours. He looked up with his eyes wide in disbelief. Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

"DADDY!" Tora shouted.

"Sorry..I'm so sorry... daddy I'm sorry." Kiana was now lying on the floor mumbling apologies.

"Child, he is not dead yet. I said kill him" Orochimaru said smugly. Kiana tried to resist her own body but she was weak. She was only a young child with no training. Slowly she got up and made her way over to her father.

"Daddy no, daddy run, run daddy!" Kiana sobbed as she reached out to touch him, the tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled at Orochimaru. He turned to his daughter. "You can fight it honey i know you can."

"I can't daddy I'm so tired! I fought it earlier and now i cant. I'm trying daddy. Daddy I love you!"

"I love you too..." his words transformed themselves into an agonizing scream, the painful jolt going through his entire body as she hugged him. He lay on the ground panting after Kiana forced herself to let go.

"Why not defend yourself Naruto? You could easily beat her. The high and mighty Hokage killed by a mere infant." Orochimaru said with a sneer.

Naruto got up slowly before making a mad dash for Orochimaru who simply moved Tora between them. Naruto stopped in front of them and growled. His shoulders slumped defeated.

"Lets make a deal." Naruto said.

"Do you really believe that you are in any position to make a deal." Orochimaru laughed at the thought.

"Let my daughters go free and you can have me in their place." the Hokage replied.

"No resistance?" asked the evil bastard.

"No resistance" confirmed Naruto "but you have to reverse whatever you did to my daughter."

Orochimaru made a show of pretending to think about the proposal before releasing Tora. She immediately ran to her father hugging him. Orochimaru stood and motioned to Kiana.

"Come here girl." Kiana slowly got up and made her way over to Orochimaru. He put hi hand on her forehead and made a complex sign with his other hand.

"Realease!"

Kiana crumpled to the ground. Naruto and Tora rushed to her side as she groaned and opened her eyes.

"It's gone! Oh thank god!" Tora exclaimed as she hugged her sister. Naruto gingerly touched Kiana's arm and smiled in relief when he wasn't electrocuted. He scouped up both of his girls into a huge hug.

"Isn't that precious! But unfortunately for you my dear boy it is time for us to go." Naruto turned frantically to his girls.

"You be good ok? Stay with Sakura. Kakashi is in charge." Orochimaru pulled him away.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted as a swirl of wind and leaves covered his distraught face from sight. When the leaves died down the girls saw that their father was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas ya'll! I stayed up till 3 am just to get this to my loyal fans as a gift! (I was looking for Santa too) This is a longer chapter in comparison to the last one but it was completely worth it because i still hafta keep my cliffhanging suspense! The next chapter is just as long I think. huzzah! I feel like I can get one or two more chapters typed up before Christmas break is over for me but I have lots of family stuff planned so no promises! <strong>


End file.
